


Thinking Out Loud

by across_spaceandtime



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Almost smut but not really, F/M, Fluff, mention of Tom hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets her ex-boyfriend at her best friend's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a thing on Fassy that had been on my mind for months.

It was five days before Valentine’s Day, and you had been helping your best friend, Benedict, and his fiancée, Sophie, with some details for their wedding. It wasn’t going to be a big kind of party but they still wanted you to be involved, since you had been their friend for a long while now, especially, Benedict’s. Besides the fact that you were Sophie’s maid of honor. 

You and Sophie had finished for the day, and agreed on meeting tomorrow at 9:00 am for another check on things, Benedict will be joining both of you this time. You were arriving home when your phone buzzed, alerting you of an incoming message. Getting your phone out you saw that it was your boyfriend Jeff, who had sent you a text.

_“Want some coffee?”_

Jeff’s text read.

_“Sure… your place or mine?”_

You sent back.

_“The coffee shop in the corner of your place. Meet me in 10.”_

_“Okay. See you in 10.”_

You looked at the hour in your phone, it was fifteen minutes past ten, and you weren’t sure if the coffee shop was still open, and the main question was; why drink coffee at 10:15 pm? You didn’t have to stay up late to work or anything… sure you had to check on the shooting schedule for the upcoming Doctor Who series, even when you weren’t the 1st assistant director, you were the one that helped the actors practice their lines if they wanted and/or needed to. 

Grabbing your keys and closing the door behind you, you left your flat and walked down the hall to the lift and then down to the entrance of your building. You arrived at the coffee shop and it was closed, indeed. But Jeff was already there. He waved at you when he saw you and then he slid his hands back into his pockets. 

“Hey! What’s up?” You approached him and he gave you a small kiss on the cheek and a smile that wasn’t a happy smile, at all. 

“We need to talk.” Jeff started and you just knew what was coming. “I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Do what?” 

“Date you. I… um… I’ve been seeing someone else… and—“ 

“Since when?” 

“Umm—two months ago.” He was now staring down at the ground. You shook your head. 

“Why even bother to call me and tell me you wanted to meet me here, when you were just going to break up with me?” You asked; quite angry. You felt tears forming in your eyes and your voice breaking. 

“Because I didn’t want to be the kind of douche that breaks up a relationship over the phone!” 

“But you are the kind of brat that dates two people at the same time? –You don’t make really good choices.” You scoffed. 

Jeff just stood there in silence, he probably didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m s—“ 

“No. You’re not sorry, at least I don’t think you are. I wish I could say that the joke’s on you and that I had been cheating on you as well but I can’t.” You said. “I hope you’re happy with your not-so-new significant other.” You finished and walked away from the coffee shop. At least, there was no one out there who had witnessed that scene. 

You arrived back at your flat, and threw yourself onto the bed. You didn’t want to cry over him, but you really fancied him. He had been a really sweet guy to you and then for him to say that he had been seeing someone else while dating you, just didn’t seem right. You never thought he would be that kind of person but he proved you wrong.

So, you let yourself cry. Gosh, you wish you had heard Benedict when he told you that Jeff wasn’t right for you and you weren’t thinking straight. You had broken up with Michael not so long ago when Jeff came into the scene and you could say that Jeff took advantage of the situation. 

At some point during the night, you fell asleep. 

****  
The sound of your phone buzzing over your night stand woke you up. You opened your eyes slowly and reached lazily for your phone. It was a text from Sophie, you looked at the hour on your phone 9:45 am. 

“Shit.” You muttered and tried hard to get out of bed. You grabbed some clothes from your drawers and went into the shower. 

It was probably the fastest you had showered in years. At 10:20 you were knocking on Benedict’s door. 

“We were wondering why you hadn’t answered the text…” Benedict said after opening the door, letting you inside. 

“I’m so, so sorry.” You said as you walked into the living room and greeted Sophie, who was going through some papers. “I just… didn’t get a good sleep yesterday.” It probably  
showed even when you had applied some makeup to hide the bags under your eyes. 

“It’s alright.” Sophie replied with a smile. 

“Do you want some coffee?” Benedict asked. 

“That would be great.” You replied and Benedict smiled before going into the kitchen to get you coffee. 

Sophie closed the folder that was in her hands, and looked at you. 

“Didn’t get a goodnight sleep?” She asked and you shook your head. “Do you want to talk about it?” You shook your head ‘no’ again. You knew Sophie probably hinted at what had happened last night but she understood that you didn’t want to talk about it, so she didn’t continue asking. 

Benedict came in and gave you a mug with coffee. He already knew the way you took it, so you trusted him with it. 

The three of you continued with the wedding plans for a couple of hours before Benedict interrupted by saying that he was hungry. You took an hour and 30 minute break, and then continued with the rest of the plans. Now, you were arranging the seats; since some people had just replied that they were going. 

“Where are we placing Andrew?” You asked, looking at the small map you had in your hands. 

“Well, since you’re gonna be near us and with Tom, I think we could place him in the table with Jeff and the rest of the Sherlock cast.” Benedict said. 

“Jeff’s not going.” 

Ben and Sophie both looked at you, clearly demanding for you to explain. 

“We—we broke up yesterday.” You sighed. “That’s why I was late today. He was seeing someone else.” Sophie squeezed your hand. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie…” She said and you shrugged your shoulders, you didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to cry over him again. 

“That guy’s a dick.” Ben said and Sophie gave him a look. “What? I mean he even has the name of that character of Game of Thrones everyone hates!” 

“That’s Joffrey not Jeffrey, Benedict.” You replied. “But you have a point.” 

“I’m sorry, though.” Benedict said. 

“I should’ve heard you when you told me not to get involved with him.” You told him.

“Don’t worry about him, (Y/N). You deserve someone way much better than Jeff.” Sophie said and smiled at you. 

“Thank you, guys.” You smiled at both. 

“So, let’s erase him from the table.” Ben said as he grabbed a pen and crossed Jeff’s name. His phone started ringing. “Excuse me.” 

Ben left the room to talk on the phone. 

“Are you excited for Saturday?” You asked, trying to forget the subject about Jeff and focusing on the wedding plans. Sophie nodded at your question. 

“I’m a bit stressed, though.” Sophie said. 

“Oh, don’t be. Leave that to me, I know I was late today but I promise everything will turn out perfectly.” You replied just as Benedict came back into the room. 

“Seems like we have another person joining us at the reception.” Benedict said. 

“Who?” Sophie asked. 

“It’s a surprise.” He smiled and kissed Sophie on her temple. 

“Stop with the cuteness, please.” You joked and they laughed. 

****

Saturday came and the ceremony had been beautiful. Just like Benedict and Sophie had planned it to be. There were people you knew and others you didn’t but you met them at the entrance of the church. Now, everyone was moving to the Mottistone Manor.

Everyone took their respective seats, and you were in a table next to Ben and Sophie, there were the guys that had been next to Ben's best man and the other bridesmaids. 

Benedict and Sophie danced together their first dance as a married couple, and then there were their parents. After the toasts were made, everyone went over the dance floor. Well, not everyone; you and a few others were still on their tables. 

You were scrolling down the News Feed on your phone, when you felt a pair of arms bringing you into a hug; it was Benedict. 

"You brought me to tears with your words..." He said while hugging you. 

"That was the point." You joked as you hugged him. "Thank you for letting me be part of your special day."

"You have nothing to thank me for. We've known each other since we were in our mothers' wombs!" Benedict exclaimed and pulled away but kept his hands in your arms. "And it makes me incredibly happy that you and Sophie are such good pals." You smiled.

"Well, if Sophie and I hadn't become this kind of friends, I wouldn't have let you get married..." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Maybe yes, maybe not...." You laughed and he laughed as well but he was still unsure if you were teasing him or not. "And I was the one in the womb, you were already out there exploring the world at the young age of 5." 

"Well yes... but you get my point." Benedict said and you nodded your head, still smiling. "Want to join me and Sophie on the dance floor?" He asked, making a small dance move. 

"Oh, no. I'm not drunk yet to dance. And I don't want to be the third wheel to the married couple."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun." You shook your head again but smiled. 

“Maybe later.” You replied and Ben pouted. 

“Okay. But you have to dance later. I don’t want to see you sitting here all night.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You waved him off joking and Ben sighed before returning to Sophie. 

You looked again at your phone for some minutes until you were refreshing and it kept saying that your news feed was up to date. Nothing interesting to you was happening in your social media accounts. You stood up and walked to one of the waiters and took a glass of wine from the tray. You walked back to your seat and looked at the people that were dancing in the dance floor, some of your friends were dancing, and others were just chatting. 

You were now playing a game on your phone when someone spoke to you. 

“You know what this suit is made out of? Boyfriend material.” That voice. Even when the music was loud, you still were able to hear it perfectly. 

You let out a small chuckle before responding. 

“We tried that a while back Michael, remember?” You asked, blocking your phone and sliding it inside your purse. 

“I’ve got plenty more from where that one came from. Want to hear ‘em?” Michael asked and you gave a nod of your head. Michael took a moment, thinking on what pickup line could work. He smiled devilishly when he remembered one. “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” You swatted him playfully on the shoulder but laughed nonetheless. 

“That was terrible, Michael,” You laughed and he shrugged his shoulders, smiling. 

“Is this seat taken?” He asked and you shook your head. He sat next to you. “Shouldn’t you be dancing or something?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh, come on! You love dancing.” 

“Later.” 

“Huh... where’s your boyfriend? I’m sure he could convince you.” Michael said looking around for Jeff. 

“With his girlfriend, probably.” You replied and Michael looked at you in confusion.

“But… you’re here…” You sighed and Michael got it. “Oh…” 

“Yeah.” 

“Sorry about that, sweetheart.” 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise.” You smiled sweetly at him. 

You met Michael through Benedict, before they began shooting 12 Years a Slave. Michael had asked you out a couple of times and you happily accepted. You were officially a ‘thing’ for 5 months but then both of your jobs demanded time and being away from each other, so both of you decided to just break up but in good terms; you were still friends. 

“What about you? Did you bring a date or something?” You asked before drinking some of the wine. 

“Nope. I just confirmed to Benedict that I was coming, like, four days ago--” Michael said in a questioning tone, he didn’t remember the date exactly. 

“Oh! You’re the surprise guest.” You replied. 

“I am.” He nodded his head and chuckled. “I couldn’t bring a date because it was already late to be asking someone to come with me and because I didn’t want to bring one and make someone jealous…” He trailed off by taking your glass of wine and drinking from it. 

“Hey! I wouldn’t have been jealous.” You crossed your arms over your chest and Michael laughed. 

“I never said it would be you.” You blushed at his words and took the glass from his hand; trying to ignore the fact that you had messed up and given yourself away.  
Did you still love Michael? Maybe. He was a really sweet person, hell of a dancer, super funny guy, not to mention; a ginger and he was just fantastic overall. But the question was; did Michael still love you? 

****

Ben and Sophie were back on their table and talking. 

“Someone is with (Y/N)…” Sophie drank some water, “I think is Fassbender.” Benedict turned to look at your table and smirked. 

“Yeah, that’s Mike.” He said. 

“They dated, right? I mean they met thanks to you and then they dated.”

“Yeah but they’re in good terms. At least that’s what (Y/N) told me.” 

“Do you think they still like each other?” Sophie asked, looking at your table and seeing you and Michael talk and laugh at whatever thing it was that you were talking about. 

“I don’t know. Michael didn’t bring anyone to the wedding and he hasn’t told me about some woman in his love life or someone he’s interested in…” Benedict looked back again at your table and waved at Michael that was looking at them as well. 

****

“What are you doing?” You asked. 

“I’m waving at Mr. and Mrs. Cumberbatch.” Michael smiled and then started to do some sign language to Benedict, something you didn’t understand. 

“That’s not waving.” 

“Yeah no, that wasn’t.” Michael looked again at you and smiled softly. “More wine?” He inquired and after you accepted, he called a waiter and they soon were giving each of you another glass and in other glasses were vodka and scotch. 

Michael and you talked some more and drank some more between talks. You weren’t that much of a drinker, so you weren’t sure how much alcohol could go into your body without making you dizzy. But it was fine, because you could just take a cab back to the hotel that was near Mottistone Manor and you already had booked a room there. 

You saw Michael doing some signs with his hands and arms at Benedict. 

“What are you two signing about?” 

“Guy stuff.” Michael replied, making you laugh. 

Soon enough, you knew what they were talking about. Uptown Funk started playing and you looked at Michael that had a big smile on his face. He had his hand out for you to take, but instead, you high-fived him and he laughed. 

“Come on!” Michael still had his hand out. When you shook your head, he cocked his head to a side and stared at you. “You adore dancing, not to mention that I’m sure you like this song. It’s pretty danceable.” He started dancing on his seat and you smiled. “Please?” He gave you his puppy eyes look and you couldn’t resist anymore. You took his hand and you got up from your seat. 

Michael took you to the center of the dance floor where he met Ben and Sophie that were now cheering for the both of you. You laughed when you saw him and Benedict dancing together and soon, Tom Hiddleston joined them, too. Oh, the fangirls and fanboys of the world would be dying if they saw this. 

All of you were dancing in group and you were wondering why it took you so long to leave your seat and join your friends on the dance floor. ‘Sugar’ followed Uptown Funk and you went to ask Benedict if Maroon 5 was gonna show up but he shook his head ‘no’, smiling. 

Michael and you kept dancing together but also with the rest of the group. You took a break from dancing and went for more drinks; Michael followed you back to your table. He removed his suit jacket and tie, but he was wearing a waistcoat underneath, which looked amazing on him. He rolled up his sleeves and then drank some whiskey just like you had done. 

You were sure you were getting a bit drunk now, you felt a bit dizzy and now you were the one who didn’t want to stop dancing; Michael was there with you though. 

The music changed from something exciting and fast to something slow. ‘Thinking out Loud’ was playing now, that was a really abrupt change but you didn’t complain. It was a beautiful song. 

You looked at Michael and he smiled softly at you before moving closer to you and placing his hands on your waist. You placed your hands over his shoulders and you slowly began to move to the rhythm of the music. You looked into Michael’s eyes, he had that kind look in his face, his expression was soft and it was like he was admiring you. He spun you around before pulling you closer to him. Your hands played with the short hair in the back of his head and you saw him smile sheepishly. His lips parted and he began singing. 

“You know the lyrics?” You asked a bit surprised. 

“Of course I know the lyrics.” He replied and spun you around slowly, again. 

You continued dancing until the song was finished and you were tipsier by then but that didn’t stop you from taking another shot of vodka. You were walking without any balance but Michael was there keeping you from falling. You sat in your place and took out your phone to check the hour. 

“Hey, Michael,” Benedict approached the two of you but your head was spinning and you weren’t sure what was happening anymore. “This is (Y/N)’s key to the hotel room; do you think you can go with her?” Michael took the card key from Ben’s hand and nodded his head. 

“She doesn’t get drunk a lot, does she?” Michael asked and Ben shook his head. “Don’t worry; I’ll take her to her room.” He smiled and Ben thanked him. 

Benedict kissed the top of your head and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” You nodded your head. 

“Thanks, Michael.” 

“No problem.” 

Michael put his jacket over you since he knew it was going to be cold outside, and he had this tie on the other hand. He helped you walk from your seat to the entrance of the building, where you now were waiting for a cab to show up. It didn’t take long for the cab to arrive and Michael gave the cabbie the address. 

****

Michael introduced the card for your room to open and he helped you get inside. You walked over to the bed, after leaving his suit jacket over the sofa, and lazily removed your heels before letting yourself fall over it. 

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked you, while standing against the wall separating the bedroom from the living room where the sofa and TV were. 

“Gmphfg.” You mumbled against the pillow. 

“Sorry?” He asked walking closer to you. 

“Great.” You repeated but this time looking at him. 

“Wait until tomorrow…” He joked and you smiled weakly. 

Michael phone buzzed and he looked it was Benedict. You had sat up and were trying to unzip the dress but clearly, you were failing. Michael noticed what you were doing and put his phone away after replying to Ben’s text. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Trying to unzip this bloody dress, so I can put on a bathrobe to sleep.” 

“Do you need help?” You looked at him. 

“Possibly.” You replied and he chuckled. 

You sat up on the bed with your back towards Michael and he knelt over the bed. He started unzipping your dress but it got stuck halfway. 

“Don’t tell me it got stuck.” You said. 

“Okay, I won’t tell you.” He chuckled. You were fidgeting with the zipper trying to get it undone but you were clearly failing, you were drunk and it was a hard task. “Wait, wait, I think I got it.” Michael moved closer to you and pulled up the zipper and then down slowly and carefully for it to not get stuck.  
Michael moved once again as he was finishing to unzip your dress. Feeling his warm breath near your neck made you shiver. He leaned down a bit, his stubble brushed against your shoulder and he kissed your neck softly. You cocked your head to the other side, giving him more access. You felt his teeth sink slightly on your flesh. 

“Michael…” you moaned. He grinned against your neck. 

You turned your head and looking at him, you noticed that the blue in his eyes was disappearing and black was more dominant. He was staring into your eyes with occasional looks at your lips. Michael cupped your face and captured your lips in a kiss. You moved your hands to his jawline and he managed to pull your legs over the bed and move more to the middle, so you wouldn’t fall.

Michael broke the kiss to remove his waistcoat, shoes and socks and then he started kissing you again. You had missed feeling his lips against yours, being this close to him. You started to unbutton his white dress shirt and once it was out of the way, you unbuttoned his trousers with a bit of trouble and Michael shimmied out of them. 

“You look gorgeous on that dress… but you look way better without it.” His voice was huskier and deeper. Michael climbed on top of you again and started leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way downwards and removed your dress in a slowly but pleasant way. He got rid of the dress and went back to kiss your lips. 

That’s when it hit him; the kiss tasted of scotch. He stopped and got up from the bed. 

“I can’t do it.” He said.

“What? Why?” You sat up, clearly you didn’t know what was going on. 

“You’re drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of you.” He said, looking at you. “I want to make love to you but not in this way.” Michael started picking up his things from the floor.

Yes, you were drunk but you heard him clearly. He said ‘make love to you’; you smiled softly, even when he couldn’t see because he was trying to pick up his trousers without dropping his white dress shirt. 

“Michael…” You called and he looked at you. “Can you stay?” You asked and he remained silent. “I won’t try anything, I swear.” You said and made Michael smile. 

“I can take the couch.” Michael replied and you smiled at him. 

Michael was on the couch in his white V-neck underwear shirt and his boxers, staring at the ceiling. You, on the other hand, were on the bed, under the covers but also in your underwear. 

“Michael… how’s the couch?” You questioned him and heard him laugh. 

“Not great.” He replied. 

“Want to come over? I promised I wouldn’t do anything.” You heard his footsteps against the carpet and felt the bed sink from his side. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He smiled and got underneath the covers. 

****

A knock on the door woke you up and you opened your eyes slowly, the light hurting your eyes a bit. You tried to move but couldn’t; a grip tightened around your waist and you heard a groan, that wasn’t coming from you. 

You turned calmly to find Michael sleeping next to you, so many thoughts came into your mind as you tried to remember what had happened last night but that only brought a headache and another loud knock was heard. 

Michael opened his eyes and smiled when he saw you. 

“Morning.” 

“Good morning, Michael.” You replied. 

“What was that noise?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

“The door.” 

“Who is it?”

“I dunno. I haven’t opened it yet.” You shrugged your shoulders and another knock came. 

“I’ll get it.” 

Michael went to open the door, to find a confused Benedict with a backpack in his hands. A few minutes after, Michael was back in the bedroom with the backpack in his hands. 

“It was Ben, he said these are your clothes.” Michael motioned for the backpack and you nodded your head and thanked him. 

“Michael, did we… um… had sex?” You asked and Michael shook his head saying ‘no’. “Good, because if I had had sex with you, at least, I would’ve liked to remember it.” Wait. You said that out loud and Michael was smiling in an embarrassed way.

“I’m flattered.” You blushed at the response. 

That day you and Michael joined Benedict and Sophie for breakfast at the hotel and talked about what they were going to be doing that week, once they were in Los Angeles. You dropped Ben and Sophie at the airport later that day and once you were back at home you got a text.

_“You. Me. Pizza. Netflix. In 15.”_

_“??????”_

You sent back.

_“My place.”_

_-Michael_

_“I’ll be there.”_

Fifteen minutes later you were at Michael’s flat, sharing a box of pizza and watching season 5 of Doctor Who. The episode had finished and Michael pressed pause before the  
“OOOOWEEEOOO” started. 

“I’ve got something to tell you.” Michael started and placed his plate over the coffee table. You gave him a quizzical look and a raised eyebrow. He snickered at your expression. “It’s nothing bad, don’t be scared.” He sighed and bit his bottom lip; trying to find the correct words to express himself. “I… um— I still have feelings for you and I’d love to try it again.” 

You took a moment, not exactly to respond to him but to swallow your food. 

“But I just broke up with Jeff.” You replied. 

“I can wait…” 

“Really?” He nodded his head.

“I know you just broke up with Jeff and I know that tomorrow you’re going to leave London and go somewhere to film Doctor Who and I have to go to San Francisco and film a movie. But I will wait for you because I still love you and if that didn’t change in 3 years, I doubt it will change in 6 months.” Michael grinned. 

You shook your head, but you weren’t saying no; you just couldn’t believe this was happening. 

You moved forwards and kissed his cheek. 

“Did you rehearsed that in front of the mirror?” You joked. 

“I did, actually.” He laughed. 

****

The next day came and you were already arriving at the location of the first episode of season 9 that was going to be filmed. 

You were checking the schedule for the day in your folder when your phone buzzed and it was a text from Michael. 

_“Good luck with The Doctor.”_ The text read and you smiled. 

_“Good luck with the Apple.”_ You texted back and slid your phone inside your pocket. 

You were excited about filming, not just because it meant new episodes of Doctor Who but also because you had something to look forward to at the end of the production cycle: 

Go home and be with Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Tom wasn't the Best Man but this is the way I wanted it to be, so yeah.  
> I hope you liked it and sorry if at some point in the end it felt quite rushed, I just really wanted to finish this so I could go back to my homework.


End file.
